


Heartbeat

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [7]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: Another Mihwan trash, Cheesy, M/M, Pick Up Lines, dear god i have been sinned, dont bully me, spin off from Matchmade in Heaven, this fic has been in my draft since god knows when, ugh what
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Junghwan suka nekat. Midam penasaran kenapa.





	Heartbeat

“Kau tahu apa saja yang sudah kucoba?” Sekali waktu Junghwan mencoba bertanya. Midam memperbaiki posisi duduknya, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada siku sehingga ia bisa menatap Junghwan dari sudut yang lebih nyaman. 

"Apa?"

"Aku mencoba semuanya." Gumam Junghwan parau. Jemarinya mengelus pipi Midam seolah ia adalah benda paling rapuh di dunia. 

Midam menyimak. 

"Aku ikut klub berlari semasa SMA, aku mencoba tinju, aku berenang, aku ikut judo,parkour, dan banyak hal lainnya." Ia menarik napas panjang dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang hal-hal tersebut. 

Bibir Midam mengulas senyuman. "Kenapa kau begitu bersusah payah?" 

Selama sesaat Junghwan tak menjawab. "Kenapa, ya?" Sejumput rambut Midam ia gunakan sebagai bahan menyibukkan jari. "Aku juga mencoba menyetir mobil di kecepatan tinggi, minum untuk pertama kali, bahkan iseng mencoba rokok." 

Kali ini Midam memukul bahu telanjangnya main-main. "Jangan pernah menyakiti paru-parumu." 

"Tidak lagi. Hanya sekali, sumpah." Junghwan berusaha menghindar menggunakan bantal. "Sumpah, kak." 

"Untuk apa? Sebegitu penasarannya kau dengan dunia orang dewasa?" Goda Midam. Tapi jawabannya mencengangkan. 

"Untukmu." Ia berkata tanpa ragu. "Untukmu, karenamu." 

"Hm." Midam menilai. "Jelaskan." 

  
  


"Aku mencoba banyak hal yang memacu adrenalinku demi menjalankan sebuah tes konyol." Ia tersenyum jenaka. "Hanya ingin mencoba apa ada satu dari kegiatan berbahaya tersebut yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar sebagaimana saat kau menciumku di hari kelulusan itu." Senyumannya tulus, Midam tahu. Tapi tetap saja hal sekonyol dan sekeju itu terasa kurang jika tak ditertawakan. 

Awalnya Midam merasa bisa menahannya, mengunci kekehannya dalam senyum geli yang dikulum, namun wajah serius Junghwan benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa menahan tawa. Sampai geli ia dipiting tubuh polos Junghwan yang ekspresinya sudah kepalang malu. 

"Oke, oke, maafkan aku.." Midam memohon sembari berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi bagaimanapun Junghwan punya tenaga yang lebih besar. "Maafkan aku, Junghwan, maaf sudah tertawa." 

Junghwan kelihatan tak puas. "Aku mencintai kakak sebanyak itu, lho." Dengusnya. "Jangan jadikan perasaanku bahan tertawaan." 

Tangan Midam menarik leher Junghwan agar bibir mereka bertemu, sekadar kecupan singkat agar pemuda itu diam. "Aku tak tahu kau belakangan jadi sensitif begini?" Tanyanya ditambahi kecupan cepat lain. 

"Tapi aku serius." Junghwan menjatuhkan kepalanya di leher Midam, mengubah pitingannya menjadi pelukan. Midam menggeliat geli ketika napas Junghwan menerpa kulit telinganya. "Kalau soal hati, aku tak pernah bercanda. Apalagi tentang kakak."

"Tentu saja, kau mencintaiku." Ujar Midam cepat. Junghwan menjawab dengan dengungan tak jelas yang mengalirkan gelenyar menyenangkan ke tulang punggungnya. 

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu." Junghwan mengulang. Intonasinya seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan mainannya. "Karenanya aku mecoba melakukan banyak hal konyol itu." 

"Lalu? Bagaimana hasilnya?" 

"Tentu saja gagal."

"Begitu?"

"Tak ada yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar separah itu. Kau tahu, sampai-sampai aku mengira akan mati muda karena serangan jantung." 

Sekali lagi, Midam tergelak geli. Junghwan kembali merajuk dengan mengigit bahu Midam. Korbannya mengerang keras.

"Kenapa kau sangat menggelikan begini, Junghwan? Kalimatmu cheesy sekali, aku sampai tak bisa merasakan jari kakiku." 

  
  
  


Tiba-tiba Junghwan mendapat ide nakal entah dari mana, ia memposisikan bibirnya kembali ke sisi telinga Midam. 

"Kau tahu  _ pick up line _ apa lagi yang sudah kupelajari?" Bisiknya penuh desahan. Midam buru-buru menutup telinganya, belum apa-apa sudah geli. 

Junghwan tak peduli. "Apakah kakak pernah menyadari bahwa selama ini, kita, secara terus menerus, merasakan lidah kita sendiri?" Ia terus melanjutkan meski Midam sibuk bernyanyi asal demi menulikan diri. "Karena terus merasakan hal yang sama itu membosankan, bagaimana jika aku merasakan lidahmu sebentar?." 

  
  


Midam melenguh panjang, entah geli entah mendesah akibat ciuman nakal Junghwan yang tak sopan.

"Mau dengar lagi?" 

"Tidak, demi tuhan." Sahut Midam cepat, tentu saja Junghwan tak mendengarkan.

"Ada puisi yang pernah kubaca. Bahwa kau seperti sebuah buku. Aku selalu menandaimu di bagian-bagian yang ingin kuulangi kembali." 

"Yang itu tak terlalu menggelikan." Komentar Midam jujur. "Bagian mana dari kisah kita yang mau kau ulang?" 

Junghwan yang tertawa tak percaya. "Kisah? Ini bukan tentang kisah. Ini tentang kau. Kau secara khusus." 

"Jadi.. bagian mana dari diriku-" 

Kalimat itu tak pernah usai. 

"Ini." Bisik Junghwan pada bibir Midam. Midam mengulum bibirnya, memohon ciuman lebih dalam, namun Junghwan menarik diri.

"Bagian ini." Kali ini pada kelopak mata Midam. 

"Lalu ini." Diikuti kecupan di pipi. 

"Lalu ini." Turun ke leher. 

"Sudah cukup Junghwan, aku lelah." 

"Oh, tidak bisa begitu. Aku masih punya banyak." Ia berpikir. "Tanyakan padaku seberapa banyak aku mencintaimu." 

  
  


"Tidak, tidak."

"Tanyakan, kumohon." 

"Seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku?"

Junghwan tak melewatkan sedetikpun kesempatan. "Sebanyak ini; aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sekecil apapun untuk menyeka airmatamu, meski alasannya adalah kau tengah mengiris bawang." 

Sekejap kemudian tubuh Junghwan sudah terjungkal ke lantai dingin. Midam baru saja mendorongnya dengan kaki. 

"Kak." Ekspresi Junghwan tampak sangat terkhianati. Midam bersila di atas ranjang, jelas murka. 

"Apa-apaan, itu yang terburuk! Bahkan cowok-cowok iseng di aplikasi kencan saja bisa menciptakan  _ pick up lines _ yang lebih baik!" Cercanya. Ia mendecakkan lidahnya dramatis. 

Pupil Junghwan lebih melebar lagi. "Kau main aplikasi kencan? Kau sempat berpikir untuk mencari kekasih melalui aplikasi kencan?" 

"Kau cemburu?" Tangkis Midam.

"Wah, kau tak terduga sama sekali. Aku tak percaya." Junghwan merambat naik ke atas kasur lagi, ekspresi wajahnya menantang Midam.

Midam, merasa percaya diri, menyeringai. “Banyak bagian dari diriku yang kau masih belum tahu.”

“Begitu? Seperti apa contohnya? Kau yang pernah menggoda seseorang di aplikasi kencan? Atau kau yang suka menendang kekasihmu sampai terjungkal dari ranjang hanya karena pick up line yang buruk?” Junghwan makin menantang. Disudutkannya Midam sampai ke pojok ranjang. “Apa lagi yang aku belum tahu?” 

Tatapan Midam nanar tapi menggoda, seakan mempertanyakan sejauh mana Junghwan berani bertindak -padahal kalau menilik apa yang baru mereka lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu, jelas Junghwan bisa saja melakukan hal yang lebih. 

“Coba tebak.” Midam memajukan tubuhnya. “Apa?” 

“ _ You show me.” _

Tiba-tiba saja Junghwan yang kini terkungkung di bawah Midam sementara bibir pemuda yang lebih tua itu sibuk menelusuri telinga Junghwan, sukses membuatnya melepaskan erangan tertahan. 

"Aku juga bisa melakukan hal seperti itu." Nada suaranya menggoda. 

Junghwan berkedip, terlalu terkejut dan terpesona. 

_ "Do it again _ ." Pintanya tanpa sadar, tatapannya masih terpaku pada keping Midam yang meneriakkan hasrat. " _ Do it again." _

Midam tak punya pilihan selain mengamini. 

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR GOD PLS HAVE MERCY ON ME I HAVE BEEN SINNED


End file.
